Stringed instruments, such as pianos, guitars, sitars, banjoes, and so forth must have their strings tightened to the proper tension to be in tune. When tuning pianos a ratcheted wrench, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 757,878, is often used. However, such ratcheted wrenches merely reposition the turning handle for the convenience of the user. Proper tension is still determined by ear.
Other stringed instruments, such as guitars, have handles as integral parts of their tuning peg assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,983 discloses a motor powered string tensioner. This device is designed to ease the chore of manually tightening the tension of this string. However, it still depends upon the user's aural perception to determine when to stop tightening the string. Thus, the user must pluck the string while using the motor driven device and determine, by ear, when the proper tension is reached.
What has not been heretofore available is a device by which the strings on a guitar or other such instrument can be tightened to a pre-determined tension without the need for the tuning by ear presently required. Such a device would allow a musician to quickly and simply retune the instrument during a performance by retightening the strings to a predetermined tension.